frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170604013031
The next day, the next morning, Anna finally woke up in her bedroom chamber at last with her head aching from all of the smashing it had taken the day back then before. She wailed as she felt her head and face. There were few bandages on her cuts. Her nurse aided them while she slept and a large breakfast had been prepared by her servants. First, Anna used a comb to comb her messy hair. Then Anna used a hairbrush to brush her hair in order to fix her messy hair. After she combed and brushed her hair to fix her messy hair, her hair was no longer messy at all. Finally, she got out of bed calmly to get dressed. She changed from her night pajamas dress gown to her black, green coronation dress so now she wore the same coronation she wore at the coronation day. The same black, green coronation dress was a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green straps, a rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, blue prints on it between cream sides, dark green pleats, both cream petticoat, frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. Then she pinned her ribbons in her hair, she now wore her hair in a bun, a part of her hair is braided, used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair and dark pink lipstick. After she was finally done getting dressed at last, she calmly walked straight to her mirror before she stopped right there to look at herself in order to make sure she was all properly dressed at all but there was only one thing she hadn't had at all this morning yet. Breakfast was what she hadn't had at all this morning yet because ever since she usually wasn't a morning person at all. Sure she was energetic but she needed breakfast to save her from facing starvation. She still looked at herself in her mirror before she ran her hands over her head and face until it unfortunately reminded her of a lot of the past before yesterday's incidents and instantly caused her to grow much angry at all of them, especially at her own sister, Elsa herself and mostly all the others who always chose her sister, Elsa's side in order to gently comfort her every time two sisters of Arendelle fight over anything like this in front of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy which it affected them as usual so Anna's blood was now fully bubbling and boiling up with pure rage as much as she felt her rage burning up inside of her. She couldn't easily help but to directly burn in rage, anger and fury towards Elsa ever since because of another fight she had with all of Elsa's favoritism showing friends yesterday. However until then a friendly feminine voice greeted her even though it never meant to broke into her thoughts at all. "Good morning! Here, here, Princess Anna. Your breakfast. Your breakfast is served. I have your breakfast, especially prepared for a poor princess who had a rough day yesterday. This is a small feast, prepared just for you, Princess Anna." It was her servant who was bringing her a grand breakfast but Anna neither turned around to say good morning to her servant nor did nor said nothing else at all but still continued to directly glare at her head in the mirror as she was silently wondering if her sisters, Elsa and Breha, their friends, especially Elsa's and Breha's favoritism showers, and most of all the others really thought about her. "Princess Anna … come on. Let's get your delicious meal." After a female servant placed Anna's grand breakfast meal down on the table, she came over to Anna, took the youngest royal sister of Arendelle under her arm and walked her over to the table to sit her down for the breakfast meal but Anna just made a disgusted face as she growled as she glared not at her own breakfast food/meal but still at all of the thoughts of one of her sisters, especially at Elsa herself alongside all of hers and Breha's favoritism showers before she rudely stuck her tongue out in disgust. "What's wrong? Don't you like your breakfast? You don't like your breakfast? But Anna, you love our meals, don't you? We spent all morning preparing this for you. You looked so tired when you arrived back here yesterday. What happened yesterday, Anna? How's Elsa today?" However, Anna still didn't answer her servant at all because she still silently fumed about Elsa without saying anything at all. They looked at each other as they were puzzled as they were wondering why Anna was upset, mad, angry, furious, enraged and upset so far. Did she have a fight with someone else yesterday? One of them begun to lift Anna onto the chair so that she could spoon-feed Anna. She said as she moved the spoon towards Anna's mouth. "Here it is… here it comes ... open wide ... just take small little bites–" Finally/lastly, Anna wildly knocked the spoon out of her servant's hand as she just finally exploded with pure rage at the top of her lungs with pure rage at last as she motioned for the servants to remove the feast from her chamber in a rather demanding way. "NO I DON'T WANT THIS! GET IT OUT OF MY ROOM! ALL OF YOU, GET THIS OUT OF HERE!!" Anna loudly shouted, screamed, yelled and lashed out at one of her servants. Her plate was thrown across the chamber. Then she got up and stamped/stomped on the table and begun ruining the food, squashing the fruits, tearing the fish and throwing all of it into the floor/ground below. Soon the table was overturned and she continued to throw food at her servants. They watched in horror as Anna ruined the feast they've prepared for her this morning today. More than only just a few hours later, another servant arrived at her chamber before he stopped right there to notice the mess Anna made so far this morning today. "Good day, Princess Anna." But Anna just rudely ignored him. "Good gracious! What a mess! Princess Anna of Arendelle, look at this mess. You've quite made a mess, haven't you? The master was unimpressed and he'd like you to clean all of it up this instant, ma'am. It's an insult to all who lived in this chamber before you desecrated it as you've done, isn't it? It's also an insult to your attendants who prepared your breakfast this morning today too, isn't it?–" "NO YOU CLEAN IT!" Anna stamped her foot, shouted at him still in a rather demanding tone as she rudely interrupted him. "Excuse me, young lady! The master asked you to clean it, Princess. I won't disrespect his wishes, and neither you will. Now get to work at once please." Anna rudely stuck her tongue out at the servant within pure disgust before she stamped, stomped and stormed to approach the mess, including the food was now thrown on the floor ground from her breakfast. She aggressively snatched a cantaloupe and threw it at him in disgust, anger, fury and rage before the male servant closed his eyes in disappointment in Anna's anger, fury, rage issues, misbehavior and attitude problem before he said as he was glaring at Anna now for the way she was acting and misbehaving but he neither sounded angry nor furious at all though. "Well, you know what, Princess Anna? This behavior and attitude of yours has gone too far. This attitude of yours is getting worse if you don't nor can't clean up your act nor get your act together at all, then you leave me no choice at all. I'll report your disobedience to the master. Since you're unwilling to follow his orders, I'll send a group of my staff to your chamber to have it cleaned for you if you refused to clean it yourself. You already chose not to listen at all so you already chose to be stubborn. None of them will be happy with you nor your behavior and neither will the master. Now you'll resume your regular duties for the day. Lord Jabu-Jabu's patiently awaiting his meal. Now go to the fountain and prepare it at once!" Then he turned around and departed. "YOU STUPID SERVANTS!" Anna yelled and shouted in rage as she rudely stuck her tongue out again within pure disgust. Anna recently begun refusing to do her duty of preparing the daily meals for Lord Jabu-Jabu. Anna took deep breaths in anger, fury and rage. It seemed that as she got older, she begun to think of the importance of her position. She begun to wonder why she, a princess of Arendelle, should take orders from anybody, even including her own sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and why should she have to show Queen Elsa's authority more respect. What if not all the royal rules are always the same at all? She also begun to rethink of the other choices she made back when she was only five while Elsa was eight. She begun to wonder why should she, a princess of Arendelle waste her whole entire life time, getting Elsa back for past thirteen years as long as Elsa's there in Arendelle when she should've just tried to find any other friends on her own back then before, including anybody else who was lonely as her. She sometimes wished she was better off being raised by anybody else anywhere else away from Arendelle to be less isolated but Elsa at least had reasons to stay in Arendelle but she also wished she was also raised a non royal commoner instead of a royal princess ever since none of Elsa's favoritism showing friends, the same people who always show Elsa respect not only as just a royal princess of Arendelle but also as a royal queen of Arendelle much more than they show Anna respect as a royal princess of Arendelle could easily stand the fact that Anna was also isolated in together with Elsa in Arendelle so they always rather feel much sorry for Elsa more having to have Anna for a/as her little younger sister by feeling much worse for Elsa because all of Elsa's favoritism showing friends openly found Anna rather painfully too pushy, too forceful, too domineering, too argumentative, too confrontational, too stubborn, too loud, too wild, too out of control, too uncontrollable, too unruly, too spoiled, too bratty, too annoying, too irritating, too aggressive, too quarrelsome, too too obnoxious, too insufferable, too much of a royal pain in the neck and too much more of an animal than a human. This was why everything everybody else did and said was to rather show nothing but favoritism towards Elsa over Anna much to Anna's jealousy and irritation. None of them could easily stand Anna's existence at all. Much more or even less than only just past few days ago, Anna had forgotten to arrive at the fountain to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu. When she came next day, one of the Norwegian servants said to her. "Now, Anna, you forgot to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu for past days ago before yesterday, didn't you? Now he was very hungry. I fed him for you and his meal was three hours late! Try to arrive timely everyday to feed the great lord. You owe your Norwegian heritage to him and forgetting to feed him's a clear sign of disrespect and directly against orders from the master." Anna rudely responded as she shouted at the male servant. "I DON'T CARE! NOBODY GIVES ME ORDERS! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT BECAUSE I'M A PRINCESS AND YOU'RE A STUPID SERVANT!" "Now that's not very polite, Anna. You do not yell nor shout nor scream raise your voice like that at all. You do not call people bad names either. That was not good manners at all. Understand? That wasn't very nice, Princess." Anna rudely stuck her tongue out at the servant within disgust before she turned and stormed off away from the servant to prepare the meal. She caught much more than only just two large fishes from the water and placed them on before she violently just banged a large tray in front of Jabu-Jabu. She glared at him with a cold, dirty look and impatiently yelled. "WELL JUST TAKE IT ALREADY! I SHOULDN'T EVER EVEN BE FEEDING YOU. I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS AND YOU'RE A…YOU'RE JUST A... BIG…OLD, UGLY WHALE!" She shouted at him in disgust and stormed off away from Lord Jabu Jabu in a huff. Much more than only just twenty minutes later, Anna snatched the door to burst, fling, slam the door open, stomped into her bedroom, slammed the door with a very loud bang/shut, before she stormed towards bed, threw herself onto the large canopy bed and buried her face into a silk pillow. Then she screamed in rage. How come everybody else rather always take Elsa's side over hers against her every time two sisters fight and argue over anything else like this in front of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy?! How come Elsa was freely invited to any other parties and Anna wasn't just because of the confrontation in front of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and all the other coronation guests at Elsa's own coronation day in the ballroom? It wasn't fair! First, Elsa was against her wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Then, everything anybody else who couldn't easily stand Anna did was to show nothing but favoritism towards Elsa over Anna no matter what. Anna, in her growing anger, stormed down straight the hallway as she wanted to get revenge on all the others, mostly on all of her sister's favoritism showing friends and especially on Elsa herself for their disagreement with her. She stomped on the ground/floor, stormed towards the exit, snatched the door to slam, burst, fling it open, stomped out of the room went to find anybody to tell them what was troubling her so far, mostly anybody else who's at least willing do anything to be there for Anna in any case if or when neither Elsa nor their own parents were always all the time at all, especially including treating Anna like their own daughter ever since her own parents were already too busy focusing on, taking care of Elsa more than their own other, younger daughter during the past thirteenth year isolation until Elsa's coronation day. She finally made it to the throne room at last so she stopped right there to take deep breaths in anger, fury, rage and hatred again before she tightly clenched her hands into balled up fists. She threw both of her fists up in the air and banged and pounded on the door as she was hoping anybody would answer it for her. used her balled up fist to bang on the door. Then a male voice that came from the throne room said. "Huh? Who is it? If it was you who was banging on the door with your fists, Princess Anna, then come on in, it's open!" Then she snatched the doorknob to fling to slam and burst the door open, stalked, stormed, stamped and stormed into the room and slammed the door. "Whoa, that was loud slam, wasn't it? Here's a seat for you to sit down on if you desire to or would you rather stand up instead? It's all up to you, isn't it? If you don't want to talk about it at all, then I'm sorry but you know talking it about makes you feel much better than ever no matter what, don't you? So wonder what's the problem this time, Princess Anna? You've made a mess of your chamber and disrespected Lord Jabu Jabu, haven't you? He neither did nor said nothing nor anything wrong on purpose to you to deserve any of it nor this nor that at all, did he?" "No!" Anna furiously spat in disgust as she glared, especially at the thought of Elsa herself. "Wonder what's got into you lately? Could you explain why you're mad, angry and furious? If I had to guess, the only problem is that undeserved, so called sister friend, that same little brat, Elsa, that same favorite of Arendelle and the other only problem is those favoritism showing friends of hers. They are what's the problem, aren't they?" Anna raged, rant and raved in fury and anger. "I already got mad because none of my sister, Elsa's favoritism showing friends really think that I'm a real princess at all like my sister, Elsa is nor show me respect as a princess like they always always show my sister, Elsa as not only just a princess, but especially show Elsa respect as a queen. Look at these cuts and slap marks on my face before they told me off in order to comfort Elsa, like saying that I'm not invited to any other parties like Elsa was because of the fight Elsa and I had in front of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy at Elsa's coronation day because Elsa was against my wish to marry Hans of the Southern Isles. Worse, they said I'm nothing but a plain, beastly, ugly, disgusting, filthy, so called royal princess who's also nothing but a worthless piece of trash, a gross germ, a rotten slob, an animal who should've been abandoned by my parents, raised to be less isolated by wild animals and beasts in the wilderness and grown up with the wild animals in the wilderness back then before. The less poor queen, Elsa had to be constantly stalked by the likes of me for past thirteen years the better. That's not fair for what they did to me. It's not fair that everything's always have to be all about Elsa! Everybody else's against me because of her." "You know, you're absolutely right about this and that, aren't you? It's always unfair that everything just always have to be all about that little brat, Elsa, isn't it? You know, everything's not always all about that little brat, Elsa, is it? This is the news we've got for the little brat, Elsa if only we accientally cross any paths with the likes of her. After all, that little brat, Elsa's same the reason neither of your parents did anything to properly raise you much better than ever at all." "Worse, Hans betrayed me!" "For no good reason at all that is. That was after you returned to Arendelle, wasn't it?" "I can't believe he was using me to get the throne." "You hate the fact that people aren't always what they seem nor appear at all, don't you? It's all up to you if you still hate that rude awakening reality check no matter what, isn't it? However, it doesn't exactly mean you always have to listen to Elsa more all the time at all, does it?" "No I'm not wasting my time getting Elsa back anymore. I'm going to move on from her ever since she has her other own different friends to herself, especially her favoritism showing friends to treat them better than they treat me. I wish I was raised by you during my childhood away from Arendelle instead of my own parents." "Wait a minute, you really mean it? Are you really serious?" "Yeah!" "I'm shocked that you openly confessed it yourself this time ever since because after all, your parents already neglected you because of their focus on that little brat and worse, that stupid little brat, Elsa never ever even did anything to talk some sense into your parents about properly raising you much better than ever during the isolation for past thirteen years at all anyway like she should've done it herself but unfortunately, she was already too caught up in her own pathetic cowardice. Trust me, family's nothing but a scam anyway, especially that no good for nothing brat, Elsa. You would've been much better off living in your whole entire life without your so called, less deserved, undeserved, sister friend holding you back. Isn't time you move on from the likes of that brat, Elsa?"